


Auf der Suche nach dem Glück

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristianos Sohn, von allen Junior genannt, macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Glück. Eigentlich will er nur seinen Vater glücklich machen, aber auf Reisen kann viel passieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf der Suche nach dem Glück

**Author's Note:**

> Und der zweite Schritt... Heute eine Geschichte aus einer ganz anderen Liga. (Zwei Ligen, um genau zu sein)

**Titel:** Auf der Suche nach dem Glück  
 **Autor:** schnaf  
 **Pairing:** Mesut Özil x Cristiano Ronaldo  
 **Wortzahl:** 3861  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Familie, Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Cristianos Sohn, von allen Junior genannt, macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Glück. Eigentlich will er nur seinen Vater glücklich machen, aber auf Reisen kann viel passieren.

~*~*~

_Madrid, auf dem Dachboden_

Sommerferien können ziemlich öde sein. Nicht, dass Schule allzu viel besser ist, aber nach einer Weile ist es einfach nur noch langweilig.  
Junior kann sich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Einen Großteil der Ferien war er im Urlaub, bis sein Vater wieder nach Madrid musste. Die nächste Saison muss vorbereitet werden, da kann Papa als Co-Trainer nicht länger Urlaub machen. Aus diesem Grund entfallen auch sämtliche Vater-Sohn-Aktivitäten – die meiste Zeit ist er alleine zuhause.

Heute hat Junior sich den Dachboden vorgenommen. Nicht etwa aufräumen – so langweilig ist ihm dann doch nicht. Er will sich das Chaos anschauen. Ist immer wieder interessant, die Sachen seines Vaters zu durchsuchen. All die Medaillen, die getauschten Trikots, die Erinnerungen an seine aktive Zeit...  
Papa würde es gerne sehen, wenn er in seine Fußstapfen tritt, das weiß er. Doch dafür, dass er mit einem der besten Fußballer aller Zeiten, in einem Haus voller Fußball, aufgewachsen ist, interessiert er sich ziemlich wenig für diese Sportart. Schauen ja, er geht gerne ins Stadion, feuert Real an, würde sich als echter Madridista bezeichnen. Beim Spielen hört es allerdings auf.

Bis jetzt hat er noch nichts besonderes gefunden. Hauptsächlich leere Kisten, dann noch alte Bücher... Papa ist kein Sammler, er wird die Dinge, die er in absehbarer Zeit nicht braucht, gerne schnell los.  
Aber dann stößt Junior auf eine Box, die etwas schwerer ist als die anderen. Darin liegen ein Kuscheltier in Fliegenform, ein Ring, einige Fotos, mehrere Zettel und noch weitere Gegenstände.  
Volltreffer. Das muss er mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

~*~*~

_Madrid, Juniors Zimmer_

Mit der Kiste hat Junior sich in sein Zimmer verzogen. Dort ist es wesentlich bequemer. Auf seinem Bett hat er ihren Inhalt ausgeleert, jetzt nimmt er ihn unter die Lupe.  
Die Fotos haben alle eine Gemeinsamkeit: Es ist ein schwarzhaariger, schlanker Mann mit großen Augen zu sehen. Manchmal ist Papa mit auf den Bildern, manchmal ist der Mann alleine. Seine Augen könnten auch eine Erklärung für die Stofffliege sein – sie sieht ihm irgendwie ein bisschen ähnlich.  
Die anderen Gegenstände kann er noch nicht so recht zuordnen. Höchstens das Haarband mit der weißen Schrift – auf manchen Fotos hat der Mann so lange Haare, dass es gut sein kann, dass er ein Haarband brauchte. Er ist also wahrscheinlich Fußballer, das 'MÖ10' deutet auch darauf hin. Wie Papa mit seinem CR7...

Also nimmt er sich die Zettel vor. Sie sehen aus wie Notizen, die Texte bestehen jedoch nicht aus Stichpunkten, sondern aus ganzen Sätzen. Doch eher Tagebucheinträge?  
Die Schrift gehört zu Papa, das erkennt er sofort. Inzwischen schreibt er zwar etwas ordentlicher, aber man sieht die Ähnlichkeit trotzdem.

_Ab auf die Insel._

_Mesut ist weg. Er hat es wirklich durchgezogen. Vertrag unterschrieben, Koffer gepackt, Flugticket nach London besorgt. Es ist so unwirklich... Bis zum Ende habe ich mir eingeredet, dass das nicht real ist, dass Mesut nicht gehen kann.  
Er kann._

Junior nimmt sich den nächsten Zettel zur Hand.

_Mesut fehlt. Ohne ihn ist alles anders. Mit ihm ist ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens gegangen.  
Ich will ihn wieder bei mir haben._

Zettel Nummer 3. Papas Schrift ist noch unordentlicher.

_Nichts kann Mesut ersetzen._

~*~*~

_Madrid, ein Café_

Junior sieht Irina sofort, als er das Café betritt. Sie hat sich einen Tisch am Fenster ausgesucht, wo sie in der Sonne sitzt. Ihr Handy glitzert im Licht.  
Schnell geht er zu ihr hinüber.

„Hallo, Kleiner.“  
„Hallo, Große.“

Er hatte Glück, dass Irina gerade in der Gegend war. So viel wie sie unterwegs ist, ist es schwierig, sie in Madrid zu erwischen – auch wenn sie Madrid zu ihrer neuen Heimat auserkoren hat. Bei der Gelegenheit fällt Junior ein, dass sie ihn nach New York eingeladen hat, zur Vorstellung ihrer neuen Kollektion. Aber jetzt hat er wichtigeres zu besprechen.

„Hast du gerade Sommerferien?“  
„Ja.“  
„Langweilig?“  
„Sehr.“  
„Und deshalb dachtest du, du sagst mal der guten alten Irina Hallo?“

Der Kellner kommt vorbei. Er bringt Irina einen Cappuccino, Junior bestellt sich ein Glas Limo. Wie Irina im sommerlichen Madrid ein Warmgetränk trinken kann, versteht er immer noch nicht.

„Okay, Kleiner. Raus mit der Sprache. Du hast etwas auf dem Herzen, oder?“

Sein Verhältnis zu Irina ist kompliziert zu beschreiben. Sie ist die Ex-Freundin seines Vaters, er kennt sie, seit er klein ist. Solange er sich erinnern kann, war Irina ein Teil der Familie. Trotzdem hat er sie nie als Mutter gesehen. Dafür war sie viel zu oft weg, außerdem hat sie ihn nie wie ihren Sohn behandelt.  
'Freundin' trifft es besser. Irina ist für ihn wie eine um einiges ältere Freundin. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, dass er zu jung für Irina ist, aber sie beweist ihm immer wieder, dass er sich auf sie verlassen kann.  
Vielleicht trifft es 'wie eine große Schwester' am besten. Fest steht, dass er sich mit ihr erst so richtig gut versteht, seit sie von Papa getrennt ist. Er hat ihm nie den Kontakt mit ihr verboten, irgendwann hat er sich mal mit ihr getroffen und bemerkt, dass er gut mit ihr klar kommt. Seitdem treffen sie sich immer wieder – Irina hat offensichtlich kein Problem damit, sich mit einem 15-Jährigen zu treffen.

„Es geht um Papa.“

Ihr Blick ist auf einen Schlag ernst, sogar ihr übliches Grinsen ist verschwunden. Sie merkt schnell, wenn ihm etwas wichtig ist – wenn blöde Sprüche unangebracht sind. Normalerweise lästert sie nämlich sehr gerne über ihren Ex-Freund.

„Ich hab auf dem Dachboden etwas gefunden... Eine Kiste mit Notizen und Fotos und so.“

Junior hat schon recherchiert. Doch allzu viel hat er über den Mann auf den Fotos nicht herausgefunden – nur das Triviale. Er heißt Mesut Özil und hat mal mit Papa bei Real gespielt. Warum Papa lauter Erinnerungen an ihn auf dem Dachboden hat, hat das Internet nicht ausgespuckt.  
Deshalb wollte er sich mit Irina treffen. Sie war zu dieser Zeit Papas Freundin, vielleicht weiß sie mehr über ihn.  
Also legt er ein Foto auf den Tisch. Es ist keines aus der Kiste – er hat das aktuellste, das er gefunden hat, ausgedruckt.

Irina erkennt ihn sofort.

„Oh, Mesut.“  
„Was weißt du über ihn?“

Kurz schließt sie die Augen, sie überlegt.

„Alles.“  
„Geht es auch etwas konkreter?“  
„Warum willst du das wissen?“

Das ist kein Vorwurf, das spürt er. Irina will nur wissen, welche Informationen er braucht. Scheinbar kennt sie Mesut ziemlich gut.

„Papa macht doch immer wieder Andeutungen, dass er deshalb seit Jahren Single ist, weil er das, was er mal hatte, nicht ansatzweise erreichen kann.“

Natürlich hat Junior sich eine Mutter gewünscht, erst recht, als Irina ausgezogen ist. Mit der Zeit hat sich das geändert – da hat er sich dann eine Frau für seinen Papa gewünscht. Ihm fehlt eine Beziehung, das merkt man ganz deutlich, auch wenn Papa immer wieder beteuert, dass er außer ihm niemanden braucht.  
Bis jetzt sind seine Verkupplungsversuche allerdings immer fehlgeschlagen. Sowohl Irina als auch Papa haben ihm glaubhaft versichert, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht wieder aufleben lassen wollen, alle anderen Frauen hat Papa kategorisch abgelehnt.

Aber jetzt hat er eine Spur. Vielleicht ist der mysteriöse Mesut der, den Papa braucht. Und ganz vielleicht hatte Papa mit Mesut diese Beziehung, die danach alle anderen wie einen billigen Abklatsch wirken ließen. Dass es nicht die Beziehung zu Irina war, hat Papa ihm schon gesagt.  
Papa steht eventuell auf Männer. Das ist zwar überraschend, schockiert Junior aber nicht. Dafür wurde er liberal genug erzogen. Es ärgert ihn nur ein bisschen – hätte er das früher gewusst, hätte er auch mal versucht, Papa an den Mann zu bringen statt immer nur an die Frau.

„Du kannst Deutsch, stimmt's, Kleiner? Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum?“  
„Weil Deutsch eine von Papas besten Sprachen ist.“  
„Und warum kann er ausgerechnet Deutsch so gut? Er hat nie in Deutschland gelebt. Russisch hat er dir nie beigebracht, obwohl er mit einer Russin zusammen war.“

Irina hat recht, darüber hat er noch nicht nachgedacht. Aber es macht Sinn, was sie andeutet.

„Ich glaube, du hast wegen Mesut von klein auf Deutsch gelernt. Er hat es immer abgestritten, meinte, das ist Zufall. Ja, klar, Zufall.“

Juniors Limo kommt, doch sie ist im Moment egal. Wenn ihn sein Gefühl nicht trügt, ist er gerade auf eine Goldader gestoßen.

„Mesut war die große Liebe von deinem Papa. Er hat ihn von Anfang an geliebt und sie waren ein glückliches Paar. Aber dann ist Mesut nach England gegangen und ihre Beziehung ist zerbrochen. Cris und ich, wir waren schon ein Paar, als Mesut nach Madrid kam. Allerdings war das nur geschauspielert – am Anfang nur wegen dir, danach auch wegen Mesut. Wir haben einfach weiter gemacht, als Mesut gegangen ist. Deshalb konnten wir uns auch im Guten trennen – wir kommen immer noch miteinander klar und wir waren beide froh, als wir nicht mehr zusammen leben mussten.“

Junior nimmt das Foto in die Hand und betrachtet den Mann darauf. Mesut... Der Mann, der seinen Vater erst so glücklich und dann mit seinem Wechsel so traurig gemacht hat.

„Wir müssen sie wieder zusammen bringen.“  
„Habe ich mir auch gedacht. Cris war so unglücklich... Wenn die Fernbeziehung nichts für sie war, verstehe ich das. Aber als ihre Karrieren vorbei waren, hätten sie doch einen Neuanfang starten können. Endlich wieder zusammen, ohne Fernbeziehung. Ich habe echt lange auf Cris eingeredet, aber er hat sich gesträubt. Alter Sturkopf.“

Ja, das klingt ganz nach Papa. Wenn er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dass etwas gut so ist, wie er es geplant hat, bringt man ihn kaum davon ab, da kann er noch so sehr darunter leiden.

„Ich werde die beiden wieder zusammen bringen. Ich suche Mesut. Wenn Papa ihn sieht, kann er sich nicht mehr sträuben. Er kann sich schlecht umdrehen und ihn ignorieren – er muss dann mit ihm reden.“

Das ist einer der Aspekte, die er so an Irina mag. Statt sein Vorhaben als Kinderei anzusehen, bleibt sie ernst, so, als würde sie mit einem Erwachsenen reden. Natürlich redet sie ihm auch seine Flausen aus, aber sie verurteilt das, was er sagt, nicht von vorneherein.

„Weißt du, wo du ihn findest?“  
„Nein. Es gibt keine Spuren mehr von ihm in den letzten Jahren. Aber ich habe Sommerferien. Ich werde ihn suchen. In Deutschland fange ich an... Papa darf nichts davon erfahren, kannst du ihm sagen, dass ich bei dir bin?“

Wenn Irina jetzt nicht die richtige Antwort gibt, scheitert sein Plan. Ohne Irina schafft er das nicht.  
Papa lässt ihn nie und nimmer nach Deutschland.

„Nur, wenn du mir immer deinen Aufenthaltsort mitteilst. Wenn ich sage, dass du bei mir wohnst, denkt Cris, ich passe auf dich auf. Also passe ich immer auf.“

Damit kann er leben – sogar mehr als das. Ihm ist auch wohler, wenn Irina aus der Ferne ein Auge auf ihn hat.

„Einverstanden.“

~*~*~

_Zwischen Frankfurt und Gelsenkirchen_

Deutschland ist ganz anders als Spanien. Viel kälter. Es war ihm klar, dass er hier frieren wird – Irina hat ihn dazu gezwungen, warme Klamotten einzupacken. Aber man sieht diese Kälte. Die Menschen haben kalte Blicke, die Häuser sind in kalten Farben gestrichen.  
Junior fühlt sich alleine. Er ist ein Teenager in einem fremden Land, ganz auf sich alleine gestellt.

_Alles gut, Kleiner?_

Nicht ganz alleine. Irina ist noch da. Aber sie ist tausende Kilometer von ihm weg.

_Denke schon. Bin im Zug nach Gelsenkirchen._

Sein Flug ging nach Frankfurt – das war der beste Flug, den er auf die Schnelle bekommen hat. „Zentral“, meinte Irina, die sich auf der Welt auskennt. Sein erstes Ziel ist Gelsenkirchen. Dort ist Mesut geboren, aufgewachsen und hat auch dort gespielt.  
Seine Hoffnung ist, dass man ihn bei seinem ehemaligen Verein Schalke 04 noch kennt. Vielleicht arbeitet er dort, ohne namentlich erwähnt zu werden.

Am liebsten würde er jetzt schlafen. Aber er hat Angst, seine Station zu verpassen. Und wer weiß, was das Schicksal für ihn geplant hat. Kann gut sein, dass Mesut an einem der Bahnsteige auf seiner Route steht.  
Also bleibt er wach.

~*~*~

_Gelsenkirchen, Geschäftsstelle von Schalke 04_

Was hat er sich nur angetan?

_Irina, Deutschland ist beschissen_

Der Besuch in der Geschäftsstelle war eine grenzwertige Erfahrung. Sein eigentlich doch sehr gutes Deutsch hat ihm nicht dagegen geholfen, verjagt zu werden.

_„Wat willste hier, Junge? Autogramme gibt’s hier nich'.“_

Ein paar pöbelnde Männer waren dort. Sie haben ihn nicht ernst genommen, haben sich in kaum verständlichen Kauderwelsch über ihn lustig gemacht, als er nach Mesut gefragt hat. Und die Sekretärin hat ihm mit unverbindlichem Lächeln gesagt, dass er hier nicht fündig wird.

Deutschland ist kalt. Eiskalt.

~*~*~

_Gelsenkirchen, in einer Bäckerei_

Nach ein paar weiteren Stationen ist Junior dem kalten grauen Deutschland gegenüber etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt. Bei Mesuts weiteren Ex-Vereinen in Gelsenkirchen wurde er wesentlich freundlicher empfangen und die Regenwolken haben sich verzogen. Mit Sonnenschein sieht Gelsenkirchen sehr viel schöner aus. Immer noch nicht wie Madrid, aber auch nicht mehr wie der düstere graue Moloch von vorher.  
Erfolg hatte er trotzdem nicht. Egal, wie hilfsbereit die Menschen waren, sie konnten ihm alle nicht sagen, wo er Mesut finden könnte.

Jetzt legt er erst einmal eine Pause ein. Sein Magen knurrt, danach muss er sich um einen Unterschlupf kümmern. Irina hat ihm schon ein paar Adressen geschickt, die er abklappern will.  
Erst essen. Als er durch die Straßen von Gelsenkirchen gelaufen ist, kam er an einer Bäckerei vorbei, deren Duft ihn sofort magisch angezogen hat. Etwas Süßes wäre jetzt wunderbar.  
Noch ein Grund mehr, warum er nicht Profisportler werden mag.

Hinter der Theke geht eine Türe auf, heraus kommt ein Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter, mit einer Tasse. Das dürfte dann wohl seine heiße Schokolade sein.  
Hier trinkt sogar er etwas Warmes. Ist Irina vielleicht noch wärmere Länder als Spanien gewohnt, wenn sie in Madrid Kaffee trinkt?

Er vergisst Irina komplett, als das Mädchen direkt vor ihm steht. Jetzt kann er sie einfach nur fassungslos anstarren. Nicht wegen ihren langen, glatten, schwarzen Haare, nicht wegen ihrem schmalen hübschen Gesicht. Für Junior zählen im Moment nur ihre Augen.  
Sie sind braun. Und sie stehen etwas hervor.

Das Mädchen hat Mesuts Augen. Sie hat die Augen, nach denen Junior sucht.

„Die heiße Schokolade schon mal, der Kuchen kommt gleich.“  
„Danke...“

Den Dank bekommt er gerade noch so heraus.  
Vorher wurde er von einer anderen Frau bedient. Diese Frau war eher klein und mollig und ihre Augen sahen nicht die aus wie auf dem Bild. Wahrscheinlich ist sie auch nicht mit dem Mädchen verwandt – das Mädchen sieht eher türkisch aus, während die Frau einen deutschen Eindruck gemacht hat.

Bis Junior das verarbeitet hat, hat sich das Mädchen schon auf dem Weg nach hinten gemacht. Deshalb denkt er nicht groß über seine nächste Aktion nach.

„Warte!“

Sie bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um. Ihr Blick ist verwirrt, garantiert hält sie ihn für verrückt oder zumindest für sehr merkwürdig. Jetzt muss er schnell handeln.

„Kennst du...“

Er zieht aus seiner Hosentasche das Foto von Mesut, das inzwischen schon etwas abgegriffen ist. In der Zwischenzeit kommt sie wieder näher.

„Kennst du den hier?“

Es ist wie in dem Café in Madrid, wie mit Irina. Sie wirft nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild, dann erhellt sich ihre Miene.  
Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche geschlagen: Sie weiß jetzt, dass er kein Spinner ist und so wie sie aussieht, kennt sie ihn.

„Das ist mein Onkel Mesut!“

Er fühlt sich, als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Bevor er sich auf die aussichtslose Suche nach Mesut machen musste, ist er über einen Wegweiser zu ihm gestolpert. Besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können.  
Trotzdem hakt er noch einmal nach.

„Du kennst ihn?“  
„Ja!“  
„Weißt du, wo ich ihn finden kann? Ich muss ihn unbedingt sehen!“

Halt, er sollte darauf aufpassen, dass er nicht wieder zum gruseligen Spinner wird. Sie braucht mehr Informationen, um ihm zu vertrauen.

„Mein Vater und er... Sie haben sich sehr gut gekannt.“

Das überzeugt sie schon. Gut, mit seinen 15 Jahren fällt er nicht unbedingt in das Spinner-Schema.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber meine Mutter – Moment!“

Damit springt sie auf und läuft zu der Türe hinter der Theke. Junior hört ihre „Anne!“-Rufe.  
Wahrscheinlich liegt es an Mesut, dass er ein paar türkische Wörter kennt.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kommt das Mädchen wieder heraus, im Schlepptau hat sie eine große, stämmige, ebenfalls dunkelhaarige Frau. Man sieht sofort, dass es ihre Mutter ist – auch sie hat die gleichen Augen wie Mesut. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter sieht sie Mesut auch sonst extrem ähnlich.

„Das ist er, Mama!“

Und jetzt weiß Junior, wie sich das Mädchen vorher gefühlt hat, als er sie so angesehen hat. Ihre Mutter ist völlig überrumpelt, man sieht es ihr an.  
Schnell fängt sie sich wieder etwas. Sie geht zu ihm hinüber, zieht einen Stuhl heraus und setzt sich zu ihm.

„Bist du der Sohn von Cristiano Ronaldo?“

Ihre Stimme ist ganz leise, so leise, dass nur sie beide und das Mädchen, das ebenfalls am Tisch Platz genommen hat, es hören.

„Ja. Ich suche Mesut Özil.“

Die Frau lächelt wehmütig, dann legt sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Für Cris?“

Es ist ungewohnt, Papas Spitznamen von einer fremden Frau zu hören. Auf der anderen Seite ist sie nicht fremd, sie ist – Junior geht noch mal die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse durch – seine Schwester.

Diese Erkenntnis zusammen mit ihrem wehmütigen Blick, der danach aussieht, als wüsste sie, was los ist, lässt ihn offener werden.

„Ja. Er ist so einsam.“

Glitzert da eine Träne in ihrem Auge? Junior kann das nicht genau sagen – sie wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Mesut auch.“

~*~*~

_Immer noch Gelsenkirchen, in der Bäckerei von Mesuts Schwester_

Nese – Mesuts Schwester – ist wieder im Hinterzimmer verschwunden. Sie nimmt Kontakt zu Mesut auf.  
Er wohnt irgendwo hier in der Nähe, zumindest hat Junior das so verstanden. Den Ortsnamen, den Nese gesagt hat, hat er noch nie gehört, das könnte ein kleiner Ort am anderen Ende von Deutschland sein und genauso gut der benachbarte Stadtteil.

Junior holt sein Handy heraus. Die neuesten Entwicklungen muss er Irina mitteilen.

_Ich hab ihn! Seine Schwester ist hier, er kommt hierher!_

Wie versprochen schickt er auch seine Position mit, dann wendet er sich dem Mädchen zu, das neben ihm sitzt. Jetzt, wo er die Gewissheit hat, Mesut zu finden, kann er sich auch auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Deshalb fällt ihm auf, dass sie echt hübsch ist. Er tippt sie auf 14 und damit etwas jünger als er. Wenn er nicht hier wäre, um Mesut zu suchen...

„Wie heißt du?“

Etwas Smalltalk schadet trotzdem nicht. Außerdem will er Mesuts Familie näher kennenlernen.

„Dilara, und du?“  
„Junior. Also, eigentlich Cristiano, aber -“  
„So heißt schon dein Vater.“

Dilara lacht. Es klingt ungekünstelt und ehrlich.  
Sie gefällt ihm echt gut.

Doch dann lenkt sein Handy ihn ab. Eine neue Nachricht von Irina.

_Kleiner, Cris war hier und wollte dich sehen. Ich musste ihm verraten, wo du bist. Er hat sich auf den Weg zu dir gemacht_

Junior erstarrt. Da läuft alles so gut, viel besser als erwartet – und dann kommt sein Vater, für den er all das hier macht und will dazwischen funken?

„Was ist los, Junior?“

Er kommt nicht dazu, Dilara zu antworten. Auf seinem Handy wird eine weitere Nachricht von Irina angezeigt.

_Planänderung: Du triffst Cris. Aber erst dann, wenn du Mesut hast. Lauf vor ihm weg, wenn du Mesut noch nicht hast und er kommt._

Irina steht also immer noch auf seiner Seite. Sehr gut.  
Und ihr Plan ist ebenfalls gut. Eigentlich hat er sich das mit der Wiedervereinigung anders vorgestellt, aber wenn Papa meint, nach Deutschland reisen zu müssen, führt er sie halt so schnell wie möglich zusammen.

~*~*~

_Immer noch Gelsenkirchen, in Neses Bäckerei_

Warten ist grausam. Vor allem, wenn jede Minute, die verstreicht, bedeutet, dass Papa ein Stück näher kommt.  
Junior sitzt immer noch an seinem Tisch. Er wurde von Nese und Dilara mit reichlich Kuchen eingedeckt, außerdem bringt ihm Dilara ständig Tee. Sie ist genauso aufgeregt wie er, seit sie weiß worum es geht, allerdings wird er dabei eher ruhig, während sie die ganze Zeit hin und her läuft.  
Apropos Tee... Er kennt den Geschmack und die Gläser von zuhause. Papa trinkt offensichtlich auch öfter türkischen Tee. Deutet wieder darauf hin, dass es eine gute Idee war, Mesut zu suchen. Papa braucht ihn.

Wieder öffnet sich die Eingangstüre, wieder zuckt Junior zusammen. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand herein kommt, hat er Angst, dass es Papa ist. Doch es ist ein grauhaariger Mann, der nur ein paar Semmeln kaufen will.  
Dilara hilft in der Bäckerei aus – auch sie hat Sommerferien.

Ohne sie wäre er schon längst eingegangen. Es beruhigt, mit ihr zu reden.

Dann geht die Hintertüre auf. Diesmal ist es nicht Nese, nicht Barbara, die andere Aushilfe. Es ist der Mann vom Bild. Etwas gealtert, aber unverkennbar der Mann vom Bild.  
Mesut Özil.  
Junior fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Jetzt kann kommen, was will – er hat es geschafft.

~*~*~

_Gelsenkirchen, im Kreise der Familie Özil_

Als Papa bei der Türe der Bäckerei hereinkommt, haben sich ziemlich viele Özils um den Tisch versammelt. Nese, ihre Schwester Duygu, Dilara, Mesut... Mehr konnte er sich bei der unübersichtlichen Vorstellungsrunde nicht merken. Und das Chaos nimmt kein Ende – sie sind gerade damit beschäftigt, die Kuchenstücke zu verteilen.  
Papa platzt mitten in diese Familienvereinigung. Aber er sieht seinen Sohn sofort.

„Junior! Warum haust du einfach ab?“

Oh je. Jetzt droht Ärger. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Papa ihn nach einem Spontantrip nach Deutschland in den Arm nimmt, ist eher gering.  
Doch dann erblickt Papa Mesut. Und wenn er die Blicke der beiden richtig deutet, ist er damit in den Hintergrund rücken. Nun muss eher Papa sich Sorgen machen – wenn er das   
jetzt nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, ist er derjenige, der Ärger bekommt.

~*~*~

_Am Strand von Madeira_

Junior hatte nie großes Interesse an Mädchen. Nicht etwa, weil er mehr Interesse an Jungs hatte – die Mädchen, die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hat, waren allesamt abstoßend.  
Bis er Dilara getroffen hat. Sie ist – anders. Schon alleine deshalb, weil er für sie nicht der Sohn von Cristiano Ronaldo ist. Für sie ist er Junior. Da zahlt es sich aus, die Nichte eines ehemaligen Spitzenfußballers kennengelernt zu haben.

Dilara macht ihn echt nervös. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er tun soll, um sich ihr anzunähern. Es fehlt ihm die nötige Erfahrung und weil es ihm bei Dilara um etwas geht, auch die nötige Lockerheit.

Okay, am besten fängt er ganz langsam an. Junior streckt sich so, dass er einen Arm hinter Dilara streckt. Den legt er möglichst unauffällig auf ihre Schulter.  
Sie lächelt und lehnt sich gegen ihn. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzen wie verrückt.

Plötzlich hört er lautes Lachen. Papa und Mesut laufen an ihnen vorbei, Hand in Hand. Kurz sieht Papa ihn an, sein Blick ist spöttisch.

Pah, soll er doch. Das bringt ihn nicht aus der Ruhe. Wer über 10 Jahre und die Hilfe seines Sohnes braucht, um sich mit seiner großen Liebe wiederzuvereinen, braucht sich nicht über ihn lustig machen.


End file.
